A Simple Question
by d3vilish
Summary: COMPLETE: It was the most forbidden fruit on the tree, the one that she could never have... the one named Jack O'Neill. How and when she managed to forget that tiny detail was all a blur to her now. It all started with a simple question. Jack&Sam Pairing
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **This is just something that I thought up one day while on holidays. I have a feeling I won't be able to get back to studying and school work until I post this. I'm not happy with the final chapters, so they'll be put up a bit later. This is my first fan-fic ever, so feel free to criticize all you want.

**Spoilers? **Yes, I'm sure there are some in here. Just to cover myself, I think there are references to Season 3 and Season 8. Set after Moebius II at Jack's Cabin.

**Rated M **for sexual content and slight language.

**P.S. **Insert "I don't own any of the characters ..." speech here.

-- d3vilish

* * *

**A Simple Question**

* * *

He rested his head against her shoulder, his heavy breaths warm on her skin. Eyes closed, he had almost forgotten where he was for a split second. But how could he forget that the woman that he had been waiting for all these years was now lying beneath him, soft, warm and sated. How could he forget that he was still inside of her, not wanting to move fearing that he'd wake up from the most beautiful and surreal dream he's ever had. But it wasn't a dream. Her soft sigh of satisfaction reassured him of that. She let out a deep breath, as their heartbeats slowed back down to a normal pace. Opening his eyes slowly, the realization set in - he had just made love to the woman who he could only love silently from far for the past eight years. Her lips were still parted, her face completely relaxed. The light from the water's reflections was just enough for him to see her flushed pink cheeks. Placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, he slipped out of her slowly, being mindful of how sensitive her body had become from her orgasm just moments before. Moving onto his back, she instinctively rolled into him laying her head on his shoulder tangling one leg possessively over his. Her soft hands rubbed his chest as they both felt a wave of exhaustion sweep over them from their love making activities. He stroked her hair lovingly, fighting the urge to sleep - he wanted this moment, this feeling of fulfillment to last as long as he could hold onto it. 

She could hear his strong heartbeat pumping through his chest. He stayed incredibly quiet and she loved how comfortable the silence felt. Years of raging feelings had finally been unleashed. And it had all started with a simple question.

* * *

"Enjoying yourself Carter?" Sam jumped a little; she didn't even hear him come inside. She was a little surprised that he'd tear himself away from the BBQ leaving Teal'C and Daniel to take care of it. Very uncharacteristic since Jack did love to brag about his secret BBQ sauce. 

She turned to face him leaning against the countertop, hot coffee in hand. "Yes Sir. It's beautiful," she said glancing at him over the top of the mug.

"See? I told you you'd love it Carter." He smirked moving past her. "I came to grab the secret ingredient for my special O'Neill BBQ sauce." He opened a cupboard and took out a tiny bottle.

"What!? It's not beer!!" Carter snorted playfully.

"Carter, I'm hurt! You insult my creativity." He said placing one hand over his chest.

"Sorry sir. What's in the bottle?" An eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"And for the last time Carter, we're on down time - call me Jack." He turned the little bottle around showing her the label just for a split second before walking back outside with the it - Tabasco Sauce.

_God he smelled good._ There were reasons why she never let herself get too close to the man. But still, he smelled good. She smiled to herself before heading back outside to join the others. For some reason he never failed to surprise her.

* * *

It had been a fun day for all of them - it started with fishing, followed by Jack's famous BBQ chicken accompanied by friendly conversation into the late evening while roasting marshmallows over the open fire. It had been so long since they were all together and_ not_ on a mission. After retreating back into the cabin, Jack lit the fireplace, "So what now campers? We have board games, cards, … board games….did I mention cards?" 

"What about Truth or Dare?" suggested Daniel. Although they had been working together for the past eight years, there were fun details that this game brought out that just wouldn't come out in every day conversation.

"I'll need another beer before we start that one." Sam said retreating to the kitchen.

"Same." Jack followed her in.

"I am unfamiliar with this game DanielJackson."

"Oh it's simple Teal'C. Basically, we all sit in a circle and spin a bottle," Daniel illustrated with his empty beer bottle, "and whoever the bottle points to has to choose to either tell a truth about themselves or to accept a dare. The person who spun the bottle decides what question to ask that person or what dare to make that person do. Once that person has finished, it is their turn to spin the bottle and to ask the question or make the dare for the next person. There are lots of variations of Truth or Dare here on Earth. For example, there's a version called Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Promise to Repeat where the players can choose to do any of the four things that comprise the name, A double dare in this case is just a more embarrassing type of dare. Now the exact origin of the game remains unknown, however back on Abydos they had something very similar."

"And how does one win in Truth or Dare DanielJackson?"

"Oh the object of the game is not to win or lose. It's just harmless fun … for the most part… to either get to know more about people or to make them do things that they wouldn't normally do under regular circumstances."

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Carter was busy downing her beer before grabbing a few more from the fridge for the others.

"Got something to hide Carter?" Jack inquired with a raised eyebrow while motioning to the beers in her hands.

"No sir, it's just I feel like I'm back in college. I haven't played truth or dare since I lived in a dorm… nor have I ever played sober." _Carter drunk… now __**that**__ I would pay to see! _Jack thought.

"Here, let me help you with those. Ten bucks says Danny-boy will be gone by the time he finishes this one." He offered, putting his hand out to grab a few of the beers.

"Alright! Who's up first?!" Jack asked setting the bottles down on the coffee table before toying with the empty bottle in front of him. He took first spin, the bottle landed on Daniel. "Okay Space Monkey, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

Jack pursed his lips in thought. _Damn, why was the first question always so hard? It has to start of in baby steps usually. You never just ask the dirty questions first. Why is that? Nevermind. So, what do we not know about Danny-boy? Number of girlfriends? No… too easy. I could always ask him how many women he's slept with… nah. Maybe save that one for later. Screw baby steps!_ Jack decided. "How old were you when you lost your virginity?"

Daniel spat out his beer. Sam smiled and Teal'C raised an amused eyebrow.

"Daniel! Not on the rug!" Jack cried.

"Jack!! You're supposed to start off with simple questions."

"What's not simple about that?" he asked innocently while Sam grabbed paper towels to wipe the beer off the carpet.

After a hard stare and silence from Sam and Teal'C, Daniel gave in, "Fine."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Well, how old were you when you lost your virginity?"

"... mmmIthinkIwastwnetytwobutIdon'treallyremember."

"What?!"

"Twenty two alright!"

"You were twenty-two?!" questioned Sam.

"Mmmyea – how old were you?" a slight shade of pink reaching his cheeks. _Who's dumb idea was it to play this game anyways?_

"Sixteen."

"What?!?! You were sixteen Carter?!"

"Yea. Freshmen year in college. Why?"

"So much for that 'Daddy's Little Girl' reputation." Jack smirked. If only he knew Carter had a naughty side to her earlier he'd have played Truth or Dare more willingly.

"What 'Daddy's Little Girl' reputation?"

"Never mind."

"No really, what Daddy's Little Girl reputation?" she insisted.

"You know, straight A student, virgin until married, does everything that Daddy wants … and all that jazz," he added after taking a swing of beer.

Daniel loved how the focus was off of him and chimed in. "Boy, I wonder if Jacob ever knew! How old were you Jack?"

"Fifteen."

"Go figure." Sam snorted.

"What does that mean Carter?!" Jack put on a hurt face.

"Never mind." She sharply answered.

"No really!"

There was no way to say this without giving Jack's ego a boost, so she just beat right to it, "You just seem like the playboy type, sir."

"Playboy type Carter?"

_Oh god, he isn't going to make me get into how sexy his bad boy appeal is to the opposite sex and how every girl in high school probably wanted a piece of him_._Nice going Sam! Now how do I get out of this one?_

"Alright, I spin." Daniel butted in oblivious to how uncomfortable Sam was getting trying to conjure an answer to Jack's question. _Thank-you Daniel!!_ Sam let out silent sigh. The bottle landed on Jack. "Alright Jack, truth or dare?"

"Dare." A smug look of confidence on his face. _Let's see what Danny-boy can dish out._

Daniel whispered something in his ear. Jack smiled stood up, grabbed Carter around the waist, flung her over his shoulder and ran outside towards the lake. "JAAACCCKKK. Put me down!" It was amazing how naturally his name came from her mouth when she was mad.

She was kicking and banging her fists on his back the whole way. "Jack O'Neill! Put me down this instant!"

"Whatever you say Carter!" And with a splash, he dropped Sam into the water. Jack's amused smile greeted her at the edge of the dock when she came up for air. "Very funny Jack!" Daniel and Teal'C came running out of the house laughing as they joined Jack and Sam at the dock.

"Carter, here gimme your hand, I'll help you out."

She grabbed his hand all right, with the intent to have him join her in the water. And with a sharp tug, he fell into the lake while she climbed out in her soaked clothes.

"Pfffft!" he shook his head trying to get the water off his face. "Alright! Fair enough, I deserved that." He jumped back up onto the dock.

Daniel was laughing so hard his hands were wrapped around his stomach, "I wish I had a camera! You should have seen… the look…on your faces!!" Sam exchanged a devilish glance with Jack who was thinking the exact same thing as confirmed by his suggestive eyebrows. They both picked Daniel up and tossed him over the edge of the dock and headed back to the cabin ignoring his empty threats as he thrashed around in the water.

"Nicely done Carter!"

"Thank you sir."

By the time Daniel got back into the cabin, it seemed like the game was on pause. Both Jack and Sam went to get out of their wet clothes. Sam threw on her over sized track pants and loose tank top number that she usually wore to bed. Of course… she did have other intentions in mind when she threw on the tank top. She got back to the den to see the other guys already waiting on her.

"Alright guys, so whose turn was it?" Jack's breath hitched when he caught a glimpse of what Carter was wearing._ A loose tank top, with men's track pants; large enough to slide down oh so easily… wait…is that… no bra? Shit, she's trying to kill me. Damn boxers are suddenly too tight._

"I think it was Jack's last." Daniel answered. Jack grabbed a pillow off of the sofa and placed it in his lap to hide his growing arousal.

Jack spun the bottle. It landed at Teal'C. "Okay T, truth or dare?"

"Umm, sir, maybe we should just stick to truths. It's getting pretty late anyways." The others agreed.

"T, how many women have you had sex with."

"Five hundred and seventy three."

"Wholly shit!!!! Way to go T!"

"Wait, did you just say five hundred and seventy three?!" Daniel asked in disbelief. "As in five hundred and seventy three _different_ women?!"

"Indeed I did DanielJackson. When I was in the service of Apophis, as first prime, I was gifted a new woman each week when I was away from Chulak."

"Teal'C you lucky dog!" Jack patted his shoulder in reverence.

"How many have you slept with Daniel?" Sam asked sincerely.

Growing sheepishly shy again, Daniel tilted his head down and mumbled "three" hoping that no one heard him.

"Danny-boy, it's decided! T and I are taking you to a strip club for your birthday – no excuses. It'll be a boy's night out – sorry Carter… unless you're into that sort of thing." Jack smirked as he sipped his beer.

"Very much into men, thank you for the offer though sir." She shot back.

"Just checking!" he replied defensively.

Teal'C spun the bottle and it pointed back at Jack. "O'Neill. How many women have you had intimate relations with off world?"

_Oh shit._

* * *

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **I was going to make major changes to final two chapters but decided to post it as is. This is my first fan-fic ever, so feel free to criticize all you want. I appreciate all the reviews so far :0)

**Spoilers? **Yes, I'm sure there are some in here. Just to cover myself, I think there are references to Season 3 and Season 8. Set after Moebius II at Jack's Cabin.

**Rated M **for sexual content and slight language.

**P.S. **Insert "I don't own any of the characters ..." speech here.

-- d3vilish

* * *

**A Simple Question: Chapter 2  
**

* * *

If there was one thing that Jack didn't want Sam to know, it was about his relationship with Laira on Eudora. He took a few seconds too long. 

"Jack?" Daniel urged.

He glanced at Sam, knowing it would hurt her, and then back down at the beer in his hands. "Two." He said quietly. The first woman, Kynthia, they all knew about. But Jack wasn't technically accountable for his actions since he was drugged.

The second was Laira.

Sam never wanted to accept the possibility, but now there it was, out in the open. He swallowed hard before glancing back up at her face. She had turned away – the beer bottle in her hands had all of a sudden become very interesting.

Daniel broke the awkward silence, "Okay… so I'm tired! Not sure about the rest of you but I'll catch you in the morning. G'night"

Teal'C followed Daniel's lead after he motioned towards the bedrooms. "I too have grown immensely tired from the day's activities DanielJackson. O'Neill. ColonelCarter."

Teal'C and Daniel made their abrupt exit, leaving nothing but an awkward silence between Jack and Sam for a few minutes. Sam just gazed into the fire too upset to really speak. It was silly really, because she had no right to be mad at him...did she? She just thought he would at least hold out longer before completely writing off the possibility of ever coming home. She had so many mixed emotions.

_It was a long time ago Sam… so then why do I care so much. It's not like we were together. He could have slept with anyone he wanted. So then why does it still hurt that it happened? Because I spent countless nights trying to save his sorry ass. He could have at least waited longer before he jumped into bed with her the first chance he had. Hell a "thank-you" would have been nice! _

Jack cleared his throat breaking her train of thought. "Sam." She glanced up at him. _Oh shit. How do you dig yourself out of this one O'Neill? Just… just tell her the truth. Right. The truth. Which is what exactly? That I slept with Laira although I still had feelings for Sam? Why is this so awkward? It was so long ago… and it's not like she hadn't moved on with her life. She had Pete. Like that didn't affect me. Oh wait, but then there was Kerry. Okay, backtrack - let's keep this one to Laira…_ "Listen, umm, I know this has been one of those… "things " that we never really brought up… but judging by how quiet you are now I think that maybe we should talk about it."

_We?! Since when did it become we?!_ She thought.

He continued. "Carter, the truth is that I honestly didn't think I was ever going to come back home. I thought I'd lost my chance at getting back to the SGC… to you."

_Okay, now you've got my attention sir._

"I tried night after night to dig where the stargate used to be. I just kept coming up empty. Laira was the only one who accepted me into her home without any questions. She didn't blame me for what happened while the others did."

He paused.

"So you slept with her to thank her for her hospitality?!" She said before even realizing she had said that out loud.

"Carter," he warned. "That is **not** fair."

That set the fury in her eyes. "You want to know what's unfair, Jack? I spent countless nights awake in my lab trying to figure out a way to get you home. I couldn't sleep because I felt responsible that you were stranded there alone. I should have stayed behind as any 2IC would have. I exposed whatever feelings I had for you to the entire SGC since I was at the base day after day without any sleep to get the ion particle beam accelerator to penetrate the hardened Naquedah on the other side of the event horizon. I re-wrote physics for you! Then when we were able to come back for you, you brushed me off and rushed into the arms of Laira. Instead of being grateful that you were going home, you were the exact opposite – regretful that you were leaving Eudora. That, **sir**, is unfair." Sam looked away, the tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Carter. Sam. Look at me." She did after a long moment. God she looked hurt. The fire was gone from her eyes and all that was left was pain. "I couldn't accept being stranded there as much as you couldn't stop trying to get me home. I just passed the time on Eudora because if I didn't, I would be thinking about what I left behind. But more importantly who I left behind." God this was getting tough. "I had feelings for you as well Carter. I didn't admit it by that point, but part of me mourned the loss of having you around with all your techno-babble. The only way the time would pass and the only way I wouldn't fall into a depression was to forget about being rescued, and everything that I left behind at home on Earth. I dug for days on end looking for the stargate. I couldn't find it. For all I knew it was smashed to pieces when the shower hit." He let out a deep sigh before continuing, "Carter. Laira unknowingly saved me from killing myself. That was the alternative. I spent a long time holding on to the SGC, holding onto the thought of seeing you, Daniel and Teal'C again, but the more time passed, the more I realized how hopeless the situation was. I had to forget in order to continue living. Laira helped me do that. She's the reason I'm here Carter – otherwise I would have been dead a long time ago back on Eudora."

She remained quiet. Staring down at her hands. _Ironic how I saved your sorry ass, but Laira gets credit for saving your life. How the hell did she manage to do that?!_ Jack moved to sit facing Sam. Putting a hand on hers he continued, "Listen Sam, I know you're mad and you have every right to be. I'm sorry I wasn't receptive when you came back through the gate for me. I'm sorry I didn't seem more than grateful for getting me back home. And believe me, I appreciate it. More than you'd ever know. Sam, I didn't love Laira, we just shared a very common respect for each other. I cared about her." He paused, waiting for an objection… anything before he continued. She remained quiet. "Sam if I knew that you were on your way to rescue me, knowing what I know now, I would have never settled into Laira's life the way I did. But I didn't know how it would pan out. And I guess that's all I can really say."

_Since when was Jack O'Neill good with words? _

The room remained quiet – the soft crackling of the fire in the background. The silence was no longer uncomfortable – Sam and Jack both sat in reflection. After a while Jack got up and went to the kitchen. Sam followed him with her eyes, but didn't move. A little while later, Jack returned with two hot chocolates – he handed one to Sam. "Truce?" He asked with his boyish smile.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**A Simple Question: Chapter 3**

* * *

She hesitated still running through everything he had said. 

"It's very good - it's an O'Neill secret recipe..." he persuaded.

She accepted it with a slight nod and wrapped both hands around the warm mug. "It doesn't have Tabasco Sauce in it... does it?" she joked with a small smile breaking the serious tone. Jack reached up and put a hand on the side of her face. "Carter… I am sorry that I hurt you." His thumb caressed her cheek. "And thanks for saving my sorry ass." She didn't know why or what it was that he said, but she felt like a huge weight lifted off her chest. Maybe she just needed to hear some sign of regret - to know that he was happier back on Earth with her, to know that it wasn't all for nothing. And there it was, the Carter smile. Not quite the full megawatt smile, but a smile none the less.

_God the man knows how to get to me...am I really that transparent?_

He took her hot chocolate out of her hands and rested it on the coffee table. "C'mere." And with that she was in his arms. At first it was apologetic, but it lasted a moment too long to read "I'm sorry.". Neither wanted to pull back. It wasn't long before the emotional weight of the conversation dissolved and Sam's libidinous senses started kicking in. She became aware that her chest was pressed hard against his, that his hands were roaming her hair. The scent of him slowly drove her wild. _How could something so completely against regulations feel so good? Well, I guess, technically we aren't breaking any regulations at the moment. Wait. Did he just? Sam, get a grip! He's your CO – he's not trying to seduce you._

Although they had never been able to act on their feelings for one another, Jack somehow knew all of Sam's sensitive places. _If memory serves correctly, she doesn't wear earrings because she has ticklish ears._ Jack slowly started to nuzzle his face in her neck letting his nose nudge her earlobe slightly. _Did he just? Is he being **affectionate**?! No…he can't be. It's against regulations. Wait. He just did it again! Oh boy. This is bad. Sam, break away while you can. This is wrong, so very wrong. Anytime now Sam… whenever you feel like keeping your job…_ And yet her body didn't budge... the feel of his breath on her neck sent shivers down her spine detaching her brain from all that she knew to be wrong.

"Jack…" she pleaded . But he didn't move. _Why did he have to smell so good? And why are you still in his arms?! _With every shred of self restraint that she had, Sam pulled back just enough to see his face, "Jack, not that I'm not thoroughly enjoying this, but we both know that this can't happen."

_Okay, he's not supposed to be smirking. What's so funny? _

"Um, did I miss something?"

He went back to her neck and started placing slow, warm kisses along her pulse point before nibbling on her ear. "Carter…as of… 0700 hours this morning…I am… no…longer… your…CO." he mumbled between kisses.

"What?!"

He pulled back to face those intense, questioning, blue eyes. "I'm being reassigned to DC." It took her a while to process those five little words. Her eyes searched his for any sign that he was messing with her but found none. After years of training herself to ignore her feelings she was finally able to act on them. Her eyes dropped down to his lips. She couldn't help herself. He smirked and closed the gap between them. His lips hungrily covered hers as their tongues explored and reveled in the taste of each other. Jack was right - the hot chocolate was good. She didn't remember how she ended up lying on the floor with Jack on top of her, but she didn't care. All she knew was Jack's mouth was exploring her body leaving a trail of sizzling kisses causing a deeper need coiling within her. "Jack…" she whimpered as her hands fisted into his short silver hair. "Carter…" he mumbled against her neck. His day old stubble was sending jolts of sexual energy throughout her body. She wanted him… right now. "Bedroom." she commanded between kisses.

Without another word, Jack grabbed her hand and led her to his room closing the door behind them. Before her eyes could adjust to the dark, he pinned her to the wall – his hands eagerly caressing her body. Moans of desire filled the room. There was nothing sexier than Samantha Carter, pressed against _his_ bedroom wall in _that_ sweet little tank top, fully aroused making the most beautiful sounds that could every come out of her mouth. He rubbed his erection against her belly as his hands and lips continued their sweet torture across her breasts. Sam tugged at his t-shirt while mumbling "off" into his ear. He stepped back long enough to discard the garment and return to her aching body. Her hands explored the expanse of his chest and back, taking her turns at kissing his neck and ears. She placed a hand over his erection and rubbed it slightly. His hips bucked at the contact. "Sam baby, as much as I'd love to draw this out, you're killing me here." He gruffly whispered into her hair. He backed her up to the bed, removed her tank top and slid a hand down her track pants. She stared up at him with a mischievous grin. _The woman wasn't wearing any underwear._ He hungrily claimed her mouth again, incredibly turned on by his new discovery. Slipping a finger between her folds he found her more than ready. Jack slid her pants down; his pants along with his boxers soon accompanied hers pooled at the base of the bed. He climbed on top of her, taking a minute to absorb each of her features. "God, you're beautiful Sam." Of all the times he envisioned making love to Sam, there was always one thing that remained constant – it would be slow and passionate. Jack slowed the pace down by kissing her deeper and longer. She reciprocated and welcomed the change of pace by rubbing his impressive erection with longer strokes. Jack moved to her chest, taking one nipple in his mouth, teasing it with his tongue and teeth. Sam fisted the sheets as he continued to work on her. "Jack…" she whimpered. "Jack, please." And he knew exactly what she meant but drew out the sweet torture just a few minutes more. He held himself above her, his erection hanging proudly before her. _Wholly Hannah!_ Her eyes widened at the sight of it – he was no doubt the largest she'd ever had. "See something you like Carter?" he smiled. After bending both of her legs outwards he positioned himself at her opening. Taking a moment he started to push forward. _God she's so tight_. He grabbed her hands and placed them on his hips to help guide him with how fast and how deep he should go. Her nails dug into him as her muscles stretched at the intrusion. He pulled out and pushed back in getting a little farther each time before he was fully sheathed inside of her. He gave her a minute to adjust to his size soothingly kissing her neck. "You okay?" he asked once her sharp breaths normalized, concerned he might have hurt her. "I'm okay." she said with a reassuring kiss. He propped himself up on his elbows and put his hands under her shoulders taking a minute to kiss her. Then he started to move slowly and deeply hitting her cervix with each steady thrust. Their moans of pleasure filled the room as years of pent up passion was unleashed. His chest hair was doing wonderful things to her nipples as she arched her back. It didn't take long for Sam to reach her climax as she dug her nails in his waist and cried his name in ecstasy. He followed her over the edge, her contracting muscles milking him for everything he had before collapsing on top of her.

And that was it. Samantha Carter was there in his bed, nuzzled in his neck and mindlessly stroking his body.

He knew she was awake. He could feel her eyelashes sweep along his chest as she blinked. They both lay quietly, absorbing the moment, loving the feeling of being with each other with no boundaries between them. This was the first time he had ever seen her completely relaxed and content... and she belong to him, right there in his bed, lying in his arms.

After what seemed like hours, he finally spoke, "Sam...".

"Mmmm?"

"You know, I..." a finger pressed against his lips before he could finish.

"I know Jack. Always have."

"Always will."

She tilted her head up slightly to catch his lips in a slow, but sweet kiss. She pulled away slowly, and he barely caught the smile tugging at the corner of her lips as she nuzzled her head back down on his shoulder. God he loved the way she smiled right after a kiss. It was something that she wasn't aware of doing, but he loved it all the same. This was Sam. His Sam. The woman. Not the warrior who always had to try a little harder to be accepted by the guys. Not the brilliant astrophysicist who could write a book on the physical reality of Einstein's theory of relativity. Not the tomboy who could tear down and rebuild a motorcycle in under a day. And definitely not Carter - the nickname he gave her as a gentle reminder that nothing could ever happen between them.

Tonight, they were just Jack and Sam.

* * *

**That's a wrap! Thanks for reading! **


End file.
